Fate End Song
by DTSX
Summary: The 6th War has begun. The fates of even more Magi are involved and perhaps a secret plot that could tear everything apart. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Behind the Stage_**

* * *

Five spectral figures surrounded a middle aged man with platinum blond hair. His amber eyes glistened from the swinging lamp above him and his dark trench coat seemed to seep out into the bleak surroundings. He stood upright in his chair, sadly rubbing his eyes. There was one from that hellish crowd who lead the rest while his eyes glowed gold amidst the darkness. An iodine smell filled the air as that king brushed the ebony table.

"Shiro, before we send you out onto another assignment, we will grant one plausible wish."

The council stirred at their king's words for this was still the first time something like this had ever happened. Shiro looked up and the light bounced off of his sunglasses, obscuring his eyes.

"Why? Tristan, who grants you the power to do so?" asked Shiro.

Tristan heartily laughed and responded, "Who? Am I not the Association's high councilman?"

Shiro remained silent as the rest of the council stared at Tristan, then focused on Shiro once more. Shiro was absolutely lost. It was almost as if his attempts in the past proved to be fruitful instead of

pointless. Though he wished he could believe in Tristan's words, he knew of the Association's past and the curtains they worked behind.

Another council member cleared her throat and softly explained, "Shiro, don't take this as a gift of kindness. You of all people should know that we do not hand out aid, but we thought you deserved it."

"What? For winning the last War?" Shiro scoffed, "It's been twenty five years Linda. Twenty five years! And now you people grant me a wish?" He jumped up and pointed his finger at the council as he continued to argue.

Linda tried to calm Shiro down, but he would not listen to any reason Linda had to offer. It was not until Tristan shouted, "Silence!" Shiro backed down and sat in his seat.

Tristan continued, "What difference does it make? You know we can only grant you the wish you seek during this time. Why else do you think we waited. Shiro, you've been a Reahems for twenty two years. I've been with you ever since you first entered these hallowed halls. Don't you think I would know what you want?"

Shiro knew he was beaten down. Logic prevailed and Tristan was the one grasping that banner in his hand.

"Tristan, you know what I want right?" sighed Shiro.

"Yes. It has not changed, has it?" responded Tristan.

"No."

"Then Shiro Emiya, state thy wish formally before the council."

Tristan nodded as Shiro's eyes began to water. The thing he longed for, the thing he wanted after twenty five years could finally come.

"I, Shiro Emiya, wish that…"

A loud buzzing sound interrupted their entire conversation, but none of the people inside that room could hear what was going on. That buzzing existed entirely on another realm, somewhere far away from those people. As the buzzing continued, Shiro's mouth moved to express his wish before wiping his tears away.

A young seventeen year old boy tossed around in his bed for a couple of seconds. The fan blade constantly spun around, blowing a cool breeze down. This boy kicked the bed's white satin sheets onto the hardwood floor. He coughed a couple times before rising groggily. His eyes were the last part of him that moved. He searched desperately for the source of that annoying buzzing sound. His eyes searched over a richly ornamented night stand where the boy slammed the snooze button on a pewter alarm clock. He mumbled a couple incomprehensible words before collapsing onto the bed. He buried his head deeper into the goose feather pillows and displayed his glories for the entire world. A few seconds later, a familiar, nagging voice called out to him, echoing throughout the hallways, all the way to his room.

"Kamatari, are you ready? You have to go to school."

Kamatari groaned and tried to pretend that he did not hear that. Unfortunately, the alarm clock also went off at the same time, further hindering his attempts to sleep later. The alarm clock screamed at him as the miniature metal mallet slammed the silver bell repeatedly. Kamatari attempted to drown the sound by piling pillows over him, but they proved useless. That damned sound pierced the fluffy pillow. He gruffly raised his hand in the general direction of the clock and frowned. The palm of his hand was directly aimed at the antique looking clock.

As he muttered, "Funken- (Sparks)" a light blue light began to grow from the center of his hand. His entire hand began to shine blue as an aura of small sparks shot out every so often. The static electricity increasingly grew until Kamatari muttered a few more words.

"Fliege heraus. (Fly out)"

At that moment the aura condensed into one single ball of electrical energy before shooting forth at the clock. With a loud crack, the clock was blasted into pieces while the main carcass of the clock continued to fly back due to the force of the blast. The face of the clock was completely warped as the place where the twelve should have been, was replaced by a lowercase h. The dead clock cut through the light, plaster covered wall on the far right of the room. This was followed by a loud pop sound that caused the clock to burst into flames. Gears and other parts flew out in all directions. It was not too soon after that his door flew open and at the doorway stood an angry Rin Tosaka. At the ripe age of thirty six, her crystal blue eyes seemed to pierce everything. Those eyes that conveyed the sense of absolute wisdom, but did not deliver it. Her black hair flowed down to her shoulders; just overlapping the collar on her business suit.

An angry Rin shouted, "Kamatari! That's the third one this month! If I have to buy another one-"

Kamatari lazily opened one eye and responded, "Then don't buy me any more."

Rin's eye twitched and she tried to hold herself back from hitting her son.

"Then you won't wake up!"

Kamatari dazedly popped up and made a tapping motion in the air with his hand, smiling, "Exactly." Afterwards, he collapsed once more into his soft bed, pretending as if he had never awakened. Rin thought he was kidding until she heard Kamatari began to snore. Rin gritted her teeth and frowned. She marched right up to the side of Kamatari's bed and rapped him on the head. Kamatari jumped up screaming before reeling into the fetal position.

"God! Mom, you're suppose to shower me with love, not punches!"

Rin became frustrated and forced Kamatari into a headlock. "You insolent kid! Don't talk to your mother that way! I never raised you to be like Shir-" Rin stopped herself before she continued. She loosened her grip on her son and calmed down. Kamatari realized that Rin had said the name of the person in his dream.

"Mom, can you finish that name?"

Rin was in a daze as she murmured, "Shiro, Shiro Emiya."

"Shi-ru?"

"Shi-ro. Now get dressed and come down for breakfast."

Kamatari was not sure whether he should tell his mother what he saw in his dreams. It looked like Rin was suffering from something because of this man. He was not even entirely sure that this was the same man that she told him. There were tons of people with similar names right? He lazily arose from his bed and began to dress. He looked at the large mirror that had been mounted upon the wall ever since the house was first built. He looked at himself, got ready, and began the long walk to the breakfast room.

It was several years ago that Rin Tohsaka was promoted to Colonel. Ever since that time, Rin Tohsaka had to operate at the Magi Association more often. Even so, it was because of her industriousness and a few investment maneuvers that allowed to have access to a large amount of wealth. That and the money that her father left behind. As a result, she had renovated the old house she lived in into a much larger and more ornament mansion.

Kamatari entered the great hall, the central hub for everything else. It was in this large and open space that all the sections, service areas, and other divisions were attached to. Then there was a large, elegant staircase that spiraled up into the next rows of rooms. Kamatari sighed as he looked down. His sneakers squeaked as he continued to march forward.

Once he opened the door, there was a large meal set out for him, but again, in the Tohsaka residence, this was a normal day. Kamatari slumped down into one of the engraved, wooden chairs that surrounded the breakfast table. He stared at the vast array of food stuffs. Rin sat on the other end of the table, sipping on a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Mom?"

Rin lowered the newspaper and looked at Kamatari intently with her crystal blue eyes.

"What is it?"

"Who's Shiro?"

Rin paused before trying to avoid the question by asking, "Why do you want to know?"

Kamatari did not want to reveal what he had a dream about Shiro. Kamatari, using what Rin said earlier, responded, "You said that I resembled him. Who is he?"

Rin sighed. She let her guard down and now had to reveal another hint of what was in store for the future. Shiro and Rin were not exactly in good terms. There were thing about Shiro that had changed him for the worse. Every day, Shiro became more like Archer. Archer was Rin's Servant during the previous War, but she could prevent his eventual demise. Moreover, Rin wished that there would not be a War for a long time, at least beyond her time on the earth. There were things afoot that even Rin with all of her clairvoyant knowledge would never know.

Rin quickly responded, "He's just an old friend."

A maid walked up and tapped Rin's shoulder. The maid told Rin the time and handed her a packed up suitcase. Just as she was throwing her jacket around her, she said, "Kamatari, I'll be gone on business for a couple of weeks."

Sheepishly, Kamatari responded, "Okay."

Rin continued, "And I don't want to hear about another clock blowing up. I don't care how cheap they are, you need to learn some responsibility."

"Okay, okay."

"And no tricks."

By saying this, Rin meant the art that the two of them practiced, magic. Even with wealth, Rin could not find the necessary number of people to run her estate who were also well versed in magic. Because of the laws, Rin could not hope to explain to each one of her maids and servants that magic actually existed. If that were the case, she would have no option, but to ensure that the information does not get passed. Even if that meant murdering the lot of them.

Rin walked outside and stood at the stone stairway. She remembered how it looked a long time ago, before she made rapid changes to the entire architecture of the estate. She glided her hand on one of the stone pillars holding up a tall, handsome porch and gripped an iron rail guard. She calmly walked down, closing her eyes as the click from her high heels knocked on the stone. She walked to the gravel portion of the driveway and took a deep breath, she admired the variety of color her flowers had in the front yard. An old man stood ready, wearing a black suit and a driver's hat. As she came closer, he opened the door to her limo, the soft leather of the car seat glistened in the morning sun. She entered the limo and the driver close the door for her. She gazed out the window and thought to herself, "Shiro, I hope for Kamatari's sake you don't come back."

--- Hey all. I'm sorry for reloading, but I need to start everything over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Lights Turn On_**

* * *

Kamatari walked along the curb of the street, blissfully watching the metal beasts of modern technology pass him by. He hummed a couple of lines from an old nursery rhyme and tried to shake himself awake. He rubbed his eyes and saw a fair, light-skinned child of seventeen, running towards him. Kamatari waved his hand as the child and called out, "Yo Jacob!" Jacob ran checked for any more of those mechanical beasts before he quickly dashed across the black river. 

Jacob had wavy brown hair that glistened in the sun that complimented his strong, 180 centimeter tall body. Though every part of him was equal to that of a model, his eyes were the one accessory that could force people away from him. They looked as if they use to be bright green, but now were obscured by a thick glass. It was as if the glass was protecting him from the past.

Never the less, he attended the same school as Kamatari and enjoyed things as any other healthy young boy might. Jacob had a thick British accent whenever he spoke Japanese which exponentially rose his allure with the women even more. Though he seemed to pursue carnal pleasures a little too much, he was, in fact, an Akihabara; a man who believed pictorial versions of women were much better than the physical kind. He considered himself an intellectual, a young renaissance man who chose to go overseas in order to expand his knowledge. As an explanation for being an Akiba-kei, he repeatedly stated that he was more immersed in Japanese culture than other Japanese people.

It was three years ago that Kamatari met Jacob at school. Though initially, they made little contact, Kamatari realized that Jacob came to school from the same direction as himself. Jacob rode the same train and even went to a few of Kamatari's favorite places. After a few days, Jacob introduced himself.

"Wat- Watash-a… e… Jacob. (Watashi-wa Jacob is what he's trying to say)" Because Jacob's Japanese was seriously unpolished, he was unable to say anything intelligently. By chance, Kamatari was taught-, no forced to learn Japanese, German, and English because of Rin, that unlovable wench.

"Yo, you're American aren't you." Kamatari said in perfect English.

Jacob smiled, "Oh, you speak English? That's great. I couldn't find someone I could understand."

"Yeah. Aren't you in the same class as me?"

"Yes, oh and I'm British, not a Yankee."

"A Yankee?"

"Never mind."

Ever since that day, Kamatari and Jacob went everywhere together. The mall, the movies, even a trip to the mecha of otakus, Akihabara. That is to say that it was then Jacob found out he was an Akihabara and it was then that he truly wanted to know Japanese. No matter how impure Jacob's reasons were, Jacob did learn Japanese fluently thanks to Kamatari. They were always together, no matter how different they were.

Jacob ran up to Kamatari placed a firm hand on Kamatari's shoulder. Jacob asked, "Hey, are you going to do that thing before school again?"

Kamatari nodded and pointed to the nearby cemetery. Kamatari traversed over the land of broken bodies and across Styx. The ground smelled of morning dew and death. There was always something creepy about the land of the dead. The numerous bodies strewn about that seem peaceful enough to be sleeping. What a rude awakening that would be if they awoke from their slumber at any time. Kamatari paid a single coin to a incense seller and walked to a stony grave. Across the stone were the words engraved, "Kazu Akira." Kamatari never really got the chance to see his father, but according to Rin, his father was one of the most honorable men around. Kamatari believed that to be a lie because Rin never visited the grave once. Kamatari visited the grave not out of honor, but respect for the man who gave him life. The shadows reflected off the words that gave shade to the bristling plants growing from the borroms of hell. In the center of the grave laid an empty picture frame, a broken window that had been obscured through age. Most likely, it held a picture of Kamatari's family at one point, but that all disappeared. As Kamatari knelt down for the man he only heard of, Jacob knelt down besides Kamatari. Jacob knew even less about this man, but for his friend, he would be the support Kamatari needed.

Kamatari finished up and looked at his watch. There was just enough time for the two of them to get to school. School was something that the two of them looked forward to, but it was just one of the them that looked forward to after school.

The problem with Jacob's allure was that right after school, girls would swarm him. To Kamatari, school was the center of learning. To Jacob, it was the center of hell. Another problem that arose was that Mizuki was part of their class. Her full name? Mizuki "Iron Man" Suzuki. She was the most infatuated by Jacob and most likely the largest girl in all of Japan. She was capable of benching over three hundred pounds and competed in wrestling.

As soon as the bell rung, Jacob made a mad dash for the exit, only to be stopped by Mizuki. The size difference was appalling. 180 centimeters never matched around two meters. Jacob backed up in fear, but he was surrounded by his other fans.

"Kamatari! Help!"

Kamatari was ready to jump in save Jacob like he had done countless times, but Mizuki knew better. She stood in between the two of them and towered over Kamatari. His voice squeaked. Kamatari thought that he would also be an Akiba-kei too if he had to see that face every day. In the wall of banshees Kamatari made out a single arm, crying for help. Kamatari knew he had to pull out his trump card.

"Mizuki, look! An all you can eat buffet."

Mizuki turned to look through the window and Kamatari dashed into action. He jumped on top of Mizuki's shoulders, then somersaulted through the air. He landed right in the center of the circle then he grabbed Jacob's arm. He managed to pull Jacob out, but things were not looking good.

Jacob struggled to say, "Leave me behind. It's too late for me."

Kamatari valiantly responded, "Never! We're comrades! We'll always be together."

"My- My time is up. They've got me."

"Jacob? Jacob! Noooooo! Why?"

Kamatari let go of Jacob's hand and walked away. The mass of girls pulled Jacob's body slowly into the masses. Kamatari used the wall as support and cried for his friend.

"I was too late."

It was hours later that Kamatari saw Jacob once more. He looked like a skeleton.

Jacob muttered out, "They're succubae… all of them! That's why- that's why-," Jacob closed his eyes and pumped his fists into the air, "I'll be an Akiba-kei forever!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: The Curtains Rise_**

* * *

_**(Side Note)**_

Many years ago, a few wealthy nobles convened together as a small cult called the Magi Association. These few nobles were capable of performing magic, but did not want to be labeled as warlocks. By using their combined wealth, they built a small estate where they were learn magic from each other and continue this tradition all the way down their bloodlines. Being the nobles that they were, they considered themselves above that of regular humans. Though their magic was heavily unrefined, they were capable of amusing the local town or even destroying a small army.

However, years passed and science began to prove much stronger than any of their magic. Science engendered industry and industry threatened magic. No longer would a small fire be of any use against a crossbow or hand cannon. Because of this, the nobles began to train their children, regardless of the child's ability. As a result, every generation's magic became more refined. These newer generations were far better equipped with knowledge. That is to say, the Association offered a strong balance between magic and science. It was because of this, the Association had a stronger role in world politics. It was because of this mixture, the Association turned out to be what it was now.

_**(End Note)**_

Rin Tohsaka leaned back against a plastered wall. She played around with a strand of her long hair and breathed a heavy sigh. She looked out the large windows that were technically the opposite wall. The opposite wall was almost identical to that of a green house. These windows all faced the center garden where there were well attended hedge mazes and entire seas of red roses. A few robins sung outside, further complimenting the already serene scene. She began to hum the same exact nursery rhyme she had once sung to Kamatari. After a half a minute of humming, she stopped to the sound of heavy boots that brusquely hit the marble floor.

"Hey you." said a gruff voice.

Rin turned to face the man that the gruff voice belonged to. His entire body was seemed like a picture of one of those ancient Gods. His immense muscles seemed endless in size. It was the body that any man would wish to have and the body that many women can be attracted to. Though this man was not old, his entire head was covered in white spikes. It was as if the white color was a sacrifice to get to his level. Hw wore a large, black trench coat and matching pants. His black, leather boots had a crisscross of straps that never seemed to end. In his eyes, there was a bright brownish, orange hue that shined out like a beacon. They shined out a glimmer of hope, but like Jacob, the shine in his eyes were obscured. Rin stared at the figure before turning away to look through the large windows.

"Shiro, is that any way to greet someone? Especially after two years?"

"Rin, do you remember what I was assigned to do two years ago?"

"No, you wouldn't tell me. You said it was top secret." Rin looked away and pouted, "Those council bastards, who do they think I am?"

Shiro frowned and tried to look away from Rin. He mumbled, "I can only say one thing for now. It has started."

Confused, Rin examined Shiro carefully with her crystal eyes. Shiro did not want to go into any more detail and walked off. Rin began to collect things together. What was the reason the two of them assembled at the Association? Rin slowly pieced together the puzzle an figured it out. The Holy Grail War.

_**(Side Note)**_

Fuyuki City is the setting for a secret and violent war among competing magi. For the past two centuries, seven sorcerers have gathered and engage in a Battle Royale, each gambling his or her own life to obtain the Holy Grail, a legendary chalice capable of granting wishes. The past four Holy Grail Wars have typically occurred every sixty years, but the fifth war started prematurely. It started ten years after the fourth one.

Each of the sorcerers, better known as Masters, are aided by one of the seven summoned spiritual familiars known as Servants, who are the reincarnations of legendary souls from all across time. These resurrected Epic Spirits, possess superhuman characteristics and wield powerful artifacts or abilities called Noble Phantasms. A Noble Phantasm's hidden abilities may be released by invoking its true name, but casual brandishing of a Noble Phantasm is best avoided, for symbolic Noble Phantasms usually belie a Servant's identity, diminishing that Servant's competitive advantage. Specific legends may be summoned with the aid of catalysts, which are artifacts, ideas, or experiences similar or of value to the desired Servant. Only one Servant can be summoned in each war from one of seven classes: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Berserker, Rider, Assassin, and Caster.

The Holy Grail is a spiritual artifact, so only astral entities, such as Servants, are capable of touching it; this restriction forces Master and Servant to cooperate with each other against rival pairs, even if a situation entails fighting to the death. Masters control Servants with three Command Mantra, which are crystallized miracles issued by the Holy Grail that manifest on a Master's hand. When activated, Command Mantra permit a Servant to accomplish an incredible feat, or alternatively provide Masters with the authority to issue an irrevocable and absolute order to a Servant. In the event of a Master's demise, a Servant may choose to bind him or herself to another Master; if a Servant is slain, a Master may ally with a wayward Servant or pursue sanctuary with the Holy Grail War's impartial supervisor, who is traditionally a delegate of the Roman Catholic Church.

_**(End Note)**_

Rin angrily looked at the door to the Grand Council. She bitterly spat, "Tristan, why now?"

Just as she spoke, the PA system surrounding the entire building boomed out, "Rin Tohsaka, Shiro Emiya, please report to the Council room." Rin saw Shiro spin around and head to the council room door. Rin gently said, "Go first."

Shiro followed her directions and went through that damned door once again. Rin closed the large, ebony doors behind Shiro before huddling down, using the wall as support.

Shirou nervously looked around, analyzing everything, the fine wood grains of the large podiums in front of him, the dust streaming like a river across the light, even the slowly shifting shadows of his body. Of the mass of objects in front of him, the object in the center spoke to him, as if it were the center of the body, Tristan.

"Shiro, did you prepare as I had instructed?"

Shiro glanced around the room and said, "Yes Tristan, I found the candidates and gave them the orders to go the Japan."

Tristan relaxed, clasped his hands together, then rested his head on top of them. He firmly said, "Good. Then Wanderer Emiya, are you prepared to undertake an even bigger job?"

"What does it matter? It's not my choice, it's yours."

The member at the far right coughed out, "Such insolence? Do you not know your role here, boy?" This one was most likely the eldest of them all. His face was more wrinkled than a prune and he could barely rasp out a few words. Linda calmed the old man down.

"Shiro, this new job is everything you could wish for."

"Tristan, spare me."

"No, believe me, this one is very special."

Shiro became interested, never once had Tristan said a job was special. Shiro asked, "What is it."

"Magi Moderator." said Tristan.

Never once did Shiro hear of anything like this, but never once did anyone hear of anything like this. Shiro asked once again, "What is that?"

"That? That would be the Magus version of the church Moderator for this War. Because of certain events, we do not believe the church can be fully trusted, therefore, we hope to send one of our own to assist the church in this war. What happened with Kirei Kotomine should not be a problem this time. Now that we have two people overseeing the events, I doubt the Grail can be tainted again."

Shiro nodded in approval. Tristan continued, "So you agree? That's good. Then you'll have to head to your hometown soon enough. I just have to talk to Rin."

It was not as if Shiro agreed, but moreover, was interested and wished to go back to his home once more. In any event, there was a very small chance that she, she could be summoned.

Linda walked down the steps and handed Shiro a manila folder. Shiro looked over it, but Linda basically narrated what he was reading.

"Your contact will be a Father Gabriel Seraph. Everything else will be on a need-to-know basis."

Tristan smiled ominously and said, "Shiro, before we send you out onto another assignment, we will grant one plausible wish."

The same events that occurred in Kamatari's dream occurred on this day.

"Then Shiro Emiya, state thy wish formally before the council."

Tristan nodded as Shiro's eyes began to water. The thing he longed for, the thing he wanted after twenty five years could finally come.

"I, Shiro Emiya, wish that I could summon a Arthuria."

Tristan gently said, "Shiro, we're trying to get that to happen, but because we cannot go against Nature, the most we can do for you is to allow you to summon a servant that will not take part in the War. Those are Nature's rules. Though I can't say that someone else might summon her."

"If you do. I'll owe you my life."

"Oh come on now, what are friends for Shiro?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: The Fine Tuning of Rin Tohsaka_**

* * *

The impenetrable iron studded doors of the council room groaned as they opened. Out from Hades, that Orpheus walked out, looking back once before continuing on. Tristan tried to smile, but apparently he could do no more than an aggravated smirk. As soon as Shiro opened the door, light flooded in from the adjacent glass wall.

"Is it my turn already?" Rin asked.

Shiro nodded before taking a seat on the ground in the same exact way Rin had done. Shiro didn't want to have too much hope in Tristan. No one, especially Tristan, could overpower a person's will. He assumed it was all a lie to persuade him into moderating the next War.

Rin struggled to stand up, but finally managed to do so with the help of the wall. She brushed her dress and played around with her hair. As she continued, her black stilettos clacked on the marble floor in rhythm with the grandfather clock's ticking. Shiro looked back at the barely lit room and saw Rin stand under the naked, swinging light bulb. As if magic, the doors slowly closed themselves before locking.

Rin stared up at the figures. They were all too familiar faces even in the blinding darkness.

With a smile, Tristan asked, "Rin, I assume you can figure out why you're here."

She frowned and closed her eyes in pain. She took a light breath and opened her crystal eyes once more. "The War."

Tristan brightly responded, "Well then, that takes care of a lot of explaining."

"No- you've haven't explained why it's starting so early. Last time it was 10 years after. Now it's 25? What in the world is going on Tristan?"

Tristan explained, "The world is changing Rin. I can't explain it. None of us can, but all we know is that Zelretch said it was time. I could hardly believe it myself, but this… this is a definite truth."

Tristan walked down from his large podium and clicked on a couple of the lights. No longer was the council completely concealed by the darkness. Rin smiled at the familiar faces. Tristan pulled out a couple pictures. When Rin saw the pictures, her jaw fell open.

Rin stammered, "This- This is-"

"Fuyuki City. I had to make sure Zelretch didn't get something wrong or his old eyes didn't mess up, but it's obvious. Mana is slowly collecting at this city once again. That means the Holy Grail is getting ready to be reborn."

Rin became silent.

"Rin. I'm going to ask you a favor."

Rin looked up at Tristan in fear.

"Do what you can for Kamatari, but I have one even more important job for you."

Rin coughed out, "What is it?"

"You overheard that Shiro is the Magi Moderator right?"

Rin nodded.

"I need you to assist him. You have the closest relationship with Shiro, so he'll listen to you."

Rin calmed down, regained her composure, and asked, "How am I suppose to assist him? He's stronger than many of the current magi and much stronger than any of the Vatican agents. I've trained him that way."

Tristan was glad that Rin was a little more reasonable. "That's not the only thing. We want you to keep Shiro in check."

Rin spat, "Keep Shiro in check? Is that why you gave Shiro a Servant? By all means Tristan, why won't we give Shiro a damn army?"

"Rin Tohsaka, do not act so arrogant." wheezed the old one.

"Elder, I'm not being arrogant, I'm being reasonable. I honestly don't think I'll have the power to keep Shiro in check if he has a Servant. A Saber-class of all kinds.

Linda responded, "Rin, you know we wouldn't send you into an impossible situation."

Tristan continued, "Exactly. Servants are mere tools. The tools of the trade if you will. Command them, tell them what you want them to and they will do it."

Rin tightened her hand into a fist. She gritted her teeth and shouted, "Tools? Since when were people tools? Are they nothing to you? By what definition is Shiro then? You know what his fate is, you've been friends for over ten years. Is he nothing more than a tool? A mere pawn in your sick game? God alive Tristan, if you could hear yourself now."

Tristan apologized, "Rin, I was only trying to make a metaphor. Don't take it the wrong way."

Rin looked away with a few tears running down her cheeks. "It's okay. I'm just still worked up over… over…"

"I'll try to slow down the War as long as possible."

Rin wiped her tears and thanked Tristan. "How are you going to prevent Shiro from entering the War?"

"Rin, there are a few Epic Spirits who chose to stay neutral."

"What do you mean?"

"Unlike Servants, these Epic Spirits would enter the world when anything was off balance. In this case, it is true. The Holy Grail War is starting far too early and Nature has finally taken a step in investigating this matter. Rather than Servants, these few are the Guardians of the world. They do not possess a single wish, but are willing to continue fighting for mankind. Her curiosity reflected off of her clear blue eyes, they shined in want for more. Tristan was the server the happily delivered more, his face seemed more clearer because of the fact that he leaned in. His facial features were soft, by the look of his face, his age could be guessed to be around 35 to 40. He was definitely the youngest person on the council. Rin's personal quest for knowledge grew as her voice began to grow frantic.

"Who is the Guardian?"

Tristan shrugged, "To tell you the truth, we have absolutely no idea. Zelretch does, but he keeps on saying it's a secret. That rat bastard."

Rin nodded. She forgot everything that had happened before because of this new information that kept her eagerly waiting for more. She realized something and asked, "Wait, you never told me how I could watch Shiro. He could still participate even with this Guardian."

Immediately, Tristan climbed down the stairs in the back of his podium, the hard boots crashed down onto the soft wood, bringing a sickening cracking sound each time. He acted as he was ready for this event, a sort of surprise present on an anniversary. He seemed to be holding something in his hand. As he got closer to the light, Rin noticed beams of blue light periodically flashing on and off. Once Tristan brought the object into the light, Rin immediately noticed how odd it looked. It seemed like a large crossbow, but a giant barrel extended from the base to the front. The silver had a number of spinning rings. They spun slowly, displaying Sanskrit words turning around it with verses from the Upanishads flowing around like a blue river. The string in that the bow was equipped with glowed gold, just like Tristan's eyes. Rin was dumbfounded.

"This can't be... Where did you..."

Tristan looked back as if he remembered it from yesterday.

"Two weeks ago, an expedition was made into the Ganges River because of some information that an ancient weapon might be buried in there. We sent a team of elite special operations agents inside. We lost two of them, but they managed to pull the weapon out before a whirlpool sucked in the rest of them."

"But, this is the Bow of Pashupatastra. It couldn't have been found that easily. I always thought it was a myth."

"No, this is very real. The guardian of the weapon was none other than Saddyojat."

Rin's eyes focused on the glowing weapon, the one that Shiva himself laid hands on was now in her possession, or at least she wanted to keep it. Rin was curious, hoping to obtain the weapon for herself.

"Why did you bring this out?

Tristan smiled. "Isn't it obvious? It's yours."

Rin warily commented, "Tristan, the Bow of Pashupatastra is a weapon wield by Shiva. She was the goddess of destruction. That means this weapon is only good for killing. That's all that can come out of a weapon like this."

Tristan coldly replied, "That's exactly what you need. In the event Shirou does something to help the Masters, or becomes an active Master himself, you are to kill him, no questions asked."

"No questions... asked... I'm not going to play part of your insane death squad Tristan."

Tristan coldly stared at Rin, his icy glare pieced the darkness and buried itself deep into Rin's heart.

"You didn't seem to mind killing that young boy in New Zealand, Rin."

Rin grabbed her heart, she knew Tristan dealt a low blow, but she couldn't react, her memories clouded her thinking and made her vulnerable. Tristan's eyes began to soften, even he began to break apart, as if him saying that killed him inside a little.

"Rin, you may leave, we will supply you with this after you make land in the city."


	5. Chapter 5a

**_Chapter 5.1 – The Trauermarsch of the Past_**

* * *

Rin looked out her window. She could see across all of London despite the wall of rain while lightning rocked the apartment a few times. She was all alone then, completely consumed by her own memories of the past; memories she wish she didn't have to remember. Big Ben rang twelve times, telling all of London that the new day has finally begun. There was a soft rap at the door which woke Rin back to reality, allowing her to escape her past just for a few seconds.

She croaked, "Come in."

Shiro slowly opened the door. The old wooden door screamed as it was opened, the aging brass hinges shuddered at the loud creaking sound.

"Hey, I just came to tell you that we have to leave at 1:00 in the afternoon."

Rin nodded, but immediately after, she looked away. There was a complete silence then, the rain had stopped, heaven's fury shined no more. She continued to look out the window as a light mist descended upon the city. Rin breathed in deeply a few times to calm herself down. This was to no avail for every breath she took, she remembered the past even more.

After a few more seconds, Rin barely whispered out, "Thanks Shiro."

Shiro noticed the hint of depression in Rin's voice. Though Shiro could not see Rin's eyes, he was sure of something. Rin has only cried a few times, but every time she cried, it was in from of him.

He asked, "Rin, is there anything wrong?"

Rin's entire body became rigid. Shiro knew her far too well. Small crystals began to form at the edges of her eyes and then they slowly collected until they fell like rain. She pushed against the window with her hand and bowed her head in shame.

She responded, "Shiro, did you ever do something that you regret now?"

Shiro was glad Rin could respond to him on such a personal basis. He sat down on the king-sized, goose feathered bed and painfully smiled.

"Rin, it's been two years since we last met."

"Yes, it has, hasn't it?"

Shiro clenched his jaw and said, "There are things that I've done, things that I wish I had never done."

Rin pulled away from the window and sat right next to Shiro. She rested her head on Shiro's shoulder and began to completely cry. No matter how much she tried to suppress her emotions, they would come back even stronger.

She whispered, "Shiro, you're the only person I can really speak to."

It was because Shiro knew Rin so well that he was able to know exactly what to do in these kinds of situations. He picked up the room's phone and called a couple of orderlies; most likely the lower ranks of the Magi. After a second ring, a young girl picked up the phone, her voice fluttering around. Shiro assertively ordered coffee, then looked back at Rin who continued to weep. Then he ordered a large bottle of whiskey with two glasses. He thanked the youth and hung up the phone. He focused his attention of Rin who had yet to break the uneasy silence that hovered above them. No one said anything for around ten minutes, but the silence was finally broken by a soft knock at the door. The same girl from the phone called out, "Mr. Emiya? Here's your order." Shiro opened the door, smiled, and thanked the girl for the drinks. Shiro examined the girl. She was short, had short red hair that made her stand out from the rest of the crowd. She constantly averted her bright, gray eyes from meeting Shirou's hazy brown ones. She wore long, flowing robes that one would normally see out of a movie.

Shiro smiled and handed the girl a couple British pounds.

"G... glad to be of service." she awkwardly uttered.

Shiro closed the door and handed Rin a cup. He left the coffee alone and popped open the bottle. The rich stench of alcohol wafted through the air as he poured the thick, golden liquid into Rin's glass. She thanked him and downed the entire thing. Shiro stared at his share and sipped it.

"Shiro, I have a story to tell you. Will you listen?"

Shiro nodded and responded, "Yes."

Rin gathered up her strength and shivered. She painfully said, "It all started a couple months after you left... It was in New Zealand..."


	6. Chapter 5b

**_Chapter 5.2 - The Tainted Rose_**

* * *

Rin took a deep breath of mountainous air. Royal blue rock walls with luminous white crowns surrounded the two hikers as they traversed up the side of Mount Cook. A slow tributary flowed passed them as Rin and Tristan trudged on with their eighty pound packs of various equipment. After a few minutes, the two set their packs down and decided to take a short rest. Rin tasted that wonderful air once more. There was nothing like a hike to get away from the chaotic lifestyle. She wished she could just take a short nap to take in the wonderful aspects of this novel world.

"Rin, you know we're not here to have fun right?" commented Tristan as he attempted to try to pry himself away from enjoying the scene.

Rin shot a glare at Tristan and said, "You know you don't have to ruin it right?"

"Sorry about it. We just have to get going or else."

Rin tried to pull up her backpack and barely managed to keep standing straight. She looked like a baby deer taking its first steps, but miserably failing. Tristan helped her strap the backpack. He took a deep breath and smiled.

Tristan said, "I have to say, I really enjoy the view."

Rin nodded. She softly said, "It feels almost like a date."

"What?" asked Tristan.

Rin mischievously smiled, "Nothing."

The two adventured on silently. Only the wind screamed as they finally crossed over the ridge of mountains to see a fairly small town up ahead. Rin fell a couple times, but Tristan always extended out his hand to help her. The two of them climbed down a slope until they reached a thick forest. According to the map, the town that they were suppose to go was in the center of this forest. The only problem was that a light mist or fog obscured vision.

The sunlight danced among the swaying trees, moving light around as if it were preventing her from absorbing any sunlight. The leaves rustled as the air swirled around them, but slowly, particles of ash seemed to filter in, disrupting the peaceful flow of air. White turned to gray, as gray turned to black, the ashes clogged the air of any breathable content. Rin looked around frantically and saw a bright orange light coming from the center of a giant heat wave. She could sense the forest disappearing behind her, the serene environment was filled with a chaotic hell. The ground grew soft, as if someone placed freshly dug dirt underneath her for no apparent reason. She tripped and fell, landing into the dirt. Her eyes suddenly opened to the truth.

Rin grunted. She landed on an old man's face. This was not some dirt mound they were ascending, no. It was a mountain of dead bodies. The carnage of strewn, broken bodies continued on as far as the eye could see. Rat feasted happily on a woman's body as they merrily plucked the woman's eyes. Rin looked at her hands. They were stained of crimson blood and watery tears. Tristan almost threw up. He covered his mouth with a handkerchief and attempted to filter the stale, smoky air. Up ahead there was a massive bonfire in what seemed like the town center. The bonfire was no longer running on firewood, but on the fat and skin of the dead bodies. Every one of these people were screaming as they died. Their jaws jutted outwards and fear gripped their faces.

A some of the smoke cleared, she saw a few people who were actually standing. As she was about to run to them, Tristan pushed her back.

"Tristan, what are you doing? There are survivors."

Tristan grimly stated, "Look again Rin. They are be no means survivors."

Rin looked carefully at the few townspeople and saw that they were eating another person alive. It was a young woman who screamed her limbs were being gnawed at. They were obviously too preoccupied to even notice the two new travelers who happened to stumble upon this town.

Rin frantically asked, "How could this happen?"

"It's Xavier. The Interpreter of the Dead. He's somewhere here."

Rin tried to calm down, but she began hyperventilating. She felt the ground move. She looked down and saw that one of the bodies moved around. She stifled a scream and jumped back. A young child's face emerged from the sea of dead bodies. He could not be more than eight. As he crawled out from the ground, Rin realized that both of his legs were missing and his arm was still bleeding profusely. She finally let out a blood chilling scream. The zombified townspeople all turned their heads and marched towards Rin. Tristan quickly jumped in. Electric sparks glowed in his eyes and his hands – he looked like a human powerhouse. He shot out arcs of electricity at the income human shells. Rin picked up the boy who was crying. Tristan gathered up a ball of sparks and threw it at the zombies' general direction. Though they looked like normal people from a distance, all of them looked sinister. Like the devil had crept up into each one of their souls and polluted their bodies. Their faces were extremely distorted and pale. Entire chunks of their flesh were missing while others were missing limbs. The smell of burning flesh quickly intensified. The young boy looked like he was trying to say something, but nothing would come out. It was not until he threw up a ball of clay that his voice returned to him.

"My mama and papa. They ate my legs," the boy cried even louder, "I told them I loved them so I wouldn't fight it... It hurts so much. I want to see my sister... Where is she?"

Rin placed the boy on the ground and looked. She knew for a fact that if the boy barely managed to get out, the boy's sister had an even less of a chance.

Rin asked, "What happened to her?"

"She... She locked my parents in their rooms and lit it on fire. As we were trying to leave, she started shaking and fell to the floor. She told me to run and that mama, papa, and she loved me."

Rin knew exactly what had happened. She looked up and saw one of the zombified townspeople hovering over her. She was just about to jump back until Tristan fried the zombie's head off.

Tristan shouted, "Rin what are you doing? I can't hold off all of these and protect you."

Rin used a couple of wraps she found on the floor and quickly bandaged the small child up. She made a makeshift carriage on her back and placed the child inside. Rin ran alongside Tristan and fought back the horde of zombies. Tristan gathered up another ball of energy and shot it towards the town center. Another line of zombies were completely demolished.

Tristan then shouted, "Come on! Let's go."

The close they got to the center, the less zombies appeared. It seemed that everyone was trying to flee from this spot before being either zombified or killed. They came to the bonfire.

The child screamed, "My home- Mama, papa!"

Rin painfully looked away as the fire constantly burned everything. The child had begun to cry openly. Tristan took this opportunity to catch his breath and drink some water. The three of them stared at the intense fire. Its ashes were flowing into the sky as if the bonfire was a funeral pyre. Tristan tried to comfort Rin, but after everything she had seen today, she knew she was never going to forget it.

There was a loud howl and something charged at Rin. She was thrown back and the makeshift carriage she had made for the boy loosened. The almost paraplegic boy came tumbling out.

Tristan helped Rin up and she finally saw what hit her. It was a horrible monstrosity. Though the face was just as distorted as the other zombies, the left half remained almost human. The zombie intensely moaned and screamed. It was a horrible mix of two different sounds. There was a guttural sound, but there was also a woman's voice.

The enigma moaned, "Bro- brother..."

The boy immediately began crawling towards the enigma screaming, "Sister! Is that you? Sister! I'm scared!"

Rin began to cry as she saw this horrible reunion. The boy was using his arms to inch himself closer to his hellish sister while the sister awkwardly walked to her brother.

Tristan tried to remain optimistic. He said, "If her willpower and love were strong enough to fight back against Xavier's power, then she should be able to return to her original form eventually."

Rin shook her head. "I doubt she'll ever be the same. The boy also will never be the same."

There were more moans from behind. The zombies had caught up. Tristan immediately attempted to fight back. Rin continued to watch this ugly reunion with teary eyes. She knew there was only one way that he two of them would be at peace. She raised her hand at the siblings and chanted in German. Immediately, shards of crystals shot out of Rin's hand, piercing the boy's face so much that his head literally exploded. Each piece ripped apart a piece of the face or ruptured a blood vessel. The purity of the glass was stained by the purity of the boy's blood, but the dark intent shared the dark truth of the boy's existence. Blood flew in every direction, staining the earth crimson. The girl's mutilated body pieces mixed with her brother's.

"Rin... why did you."

"Hurry up Tristan. We have a Magus to kill."


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6 – Raised Baton_**

* * *

Rin cried, "I killed him Shiro. I killed the both of them in cold blood."

Shiro was completely enraptured by the story and asked, "What happened then?" Rin painfully looked into the moonlit window.

"He got away. After everything, he ran away. All that was left was a dark insignia on a cobblestone path where he started everything. Even now I remember that sign – that wretched memory."

Rin downed another cup of whiskey. She wept once more and latched herself onto Shiro. Her hands squeezed his shirt until she began to rub his chest. The effects of the alcohol were obvious.

Kamatari leaned against the hard structure of the school, the sand stone ripped against his back. The sunlight sparkled amongst the remnants of raindrops that fell just an hour ago. The beautiful haze, displaying every brilliant shade of orange, red, and yellow cloaked the city, embracing it with its light. The fair skinned, handsome Jacob Hawthorne calmly stood at Kamatari's side, looking over the entire front yard of school. Children from freshmen to seniors busily went about their days, running, playing, laughing as if there was no end to the world.

Jacob's eyes twitched, he knew the truth about the days of this invincible world. He knew when it would end for him. As far as an adventure in education about the world would go, he could care less. His renaissance man style plagued him even though his growing group of fans glorified him to the point of almost deification. Kamatari's fist began to sparkle, his eyes glowed silver as they began to shift around uncomfortably. He was hesitant as he slowly slid down the wall, his own resolve melting with his voice.

"Hey. Jacob, do you know what magic is?"

Jacob looked down at Kamatari, drinking from a can labeled with some strange Japanese letters that did not form any coherent sentence.

"Magic? That's an odd question to ask."

Jacob slowly pulled out a packet of cigarettes. No matter how many times Kamatari insisted that he stop smoking, Jacob continued to do so. Nevertheless, Kamatari pulled out a silver lighter and lit Jacob's cigarette. He actually didn't know why he carried a lighter when he didn't smoke, perhaps it was because of his connection towards Jacob, or the need to be needed.

"I'm just asking."

A ring of hazy gray smoke came out in a ring, floating as if it were a cloud.

"Well, I can't say I don't know what that is, but it's just something those fraudulent magicians claim to use on TV right?"

Kamatari was hesitant, he didn't want to reveal anything to Jacob, but he had a feeling Jacob could already sense it.

"Don't worry Kamatari, I won't tell anyone."

The sudden comment threw Kamatari aback. He could not believe that Jacob was one of- one of them. No matter how many times they met, Kamatari couldn't even fathom how Jacob managed to elude all suspicions. Jacob continued to speak, spewing small gray rings of smoke.

"But I didn't know... you were into that. You won't get any girls that way Kamatari."

Suddenly, Kamatari felt sick, though he felt immediate relief thanks to the misunderstanding, but his emotions were flowing up and down, like a roller coaster. Jacob got off of the wall, his face was flushed, and walked off.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kamatari."

Kamatari nodded and lightly waved goodbye to the disappearing shadow of Jacob.

"See ya."

Kamatari slowly rose, he took Jacob off his list inside his head and felt a wave of relief. He looked at his digital watch and noticed it was time for archery practice. In the back of the school building lied a large gymnasium that boasted a large field purely devoted to the art of archery. Kamatari slowly brought himself to go to the large building at the side. The ancient Japanese architecture brought a sort of aura to the entire place. With the addition of a dead wood forest at the side, the place was more foreboding than it was enticing. Kamatari though about it, he didn't want to waste time now that according to his mother, the time for the next War was soon to begin. He completely turned around carrying his rather large bag and headed for the entrance. Light filtered through from the light canopy of wood in the forest, he looked up into the light as if it were the only thing he could hold onto. He heard the soft crackling of twigs along the dirt path. Right behind him stood a young girl, obviously Japanese in blood. Her eyes were a shade of deep brown and her raven hair flowed with the wind, surrounding her like a pair of black wings. Her soft skin reflected the soft light from the trees. She was a bit shorter than Kamatari, but what got his attention the most was the rather large pendant located conveniently between her breasts.

"Hi Kamatari."

"Hey. Are you going to practice Moyoko?"

Moyoko nodded happily and spun around, an angelic light consumed her. She had been a special person to Kamatari, a past that should be kept in secret. His memories reoccurred in his head, playing as if they were all part of a broken record stuck in time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Two Years Ago

Kamatari's hard boots crunched into the dirt, the flickering lights from the street lamps hadn't bothered him. He acted as if they were a regular occurrence, but what seemed to bother him were the trees swaying, filled with light from the full moon, but completely dark otherwise. He had looked around, holding a preserved black glove that displayed a silver circle with five stars around it. He held onto that as if it were a dear gift to him, but more importantly, he held it as if life depended on it. Walking through the park, he noticed a glimpse of white light glistening off of something in the darkness. He walked quicker, knowing what that was exactly, he was not too blind to see that he was in danger. His heart beat quickened, the lights began to either shut off or shine extremely bright before blowing up. Kamatari couldn't control his own feelings, he had lost everything due to fear. Slowly, Kamatari heard footsteps behind him, the person holding a silver knife was walking towards him. Kamatari turned his head slightly, looking into the eyes of his pursuer. Those cold, hard eyes showed nothing, but the screams and pains his previous victims went through. Kamatari started to walk even faster, but he ran into a wall. Kamatari looked up and realized, it wasn't a wall, it was a monstrosity of a person. This giant had the body of a god, his height made it seem like Kamatari was not even as significant as a mere ant. A third pursuer came out of the dark, rustling bushes. He was scrawny, but it did not change the fact that he was probably the most dangerous out of all of them. The man carried a small pistol, armed and ready to kill. Everyone surrounded him, smiling as the giant created a fist and pounded it into his own hand. Kamatari grew frantic, the air around him swelled as he tried to find a solution, but there wasn't any.

"Who... who are you guys?"

Kamatari hand began to spark. As Kamatari prepared to put on his glove, the man with the pistol shot it, causing it to fly out of Kamatari's hand.

"Why are you here?"

The man that had first followed him held his knife in the sky, as if trying to rip open a hole through the moonlight. His eyes reflected the glimmer of the full moon, almost projecting every person he had killed into the park.

"We are the Hunters. Magi like you are to die."

"Magi? What on earth are you talking about?"

Kamatari tried to hide his right hand, it began to spark even more, so he placed it in his pocket, accepting the painful bolts of electricity.

"Don't play stupid. We know your bloodline. We are a faction of the church based in Europe. If I don't kill you, sooner or later, my brethren will."

Kamatari saw the scrawny man hold up the pistol while the first pursuer rushed at him with the knife. The giant stood there laughing at Kamatari..

"Now die Magus!"

Kamatari pulled out his hand, the mixture of fear, hatred, and a wish for self-preservation flooded his emotions completely. Electricity coursed his arm. The hand that had been sparking now shot out jets of bright blue onto the floor. Man with the silver knife made a slashing movement. Kamatari screamed. His left arm had been completely ripped apart by the knife, his blood splattered onto the sandstone path. His ability to control himself completely collapsed.

Kamatari's eyes grew a brilliant bright aqua. His clothes began to flow around as if a sudden gust of wind constantly moved them around.

"I have to... I need the glove..."

Before Kamatari could get the glove, the man with the pistol shot it away again. Kamatari's vision began to blur.

"No... not again... Stay back... Damn you, don't come out."

His entire body acted as a lightning rod, his soul unleashed itself from the confining bounds Kamatari had placed on it with magic. The binds snapped in half, his inner self steamed out, clouding his own ability to think rationally. Now, the tables had turned, the pursuers began to back away, never expecting this part of Kamatari. A fading red hue mixed with the blue electricity coursing through his body, then the red hue consumed him completely. His eyes were now the color of blood.

"Who in the hell are you? What the hell are you?" the knife-wielding man shouted.

Kamatari's normal voice synchronized with a new one. His voice lowered to the sound of growling.

"Hell has no place for the likes of me."

The giant spit on the grass in disgust and ran straight to Kamatari. The demonic presence of Kamatari didn't seem to phase the giant, but it was unfortunate for that man. Kamatari saw him coming and turned around. Kamatari raised his arm up limply almost like a sick marionette doll. Immediately, a large red ball formed in his hand, the air wrapped around him, warping around the crimson ball.

"Foolish mortal."

A beam of red light shot out through the darkness, burning everything as it went. Entire trees were disintegrated by the bolt. The man who stood before him saw a giant hole inside his body – he was in too much shock to speak. Then he was suddenly consumed in a burning red fire. His screams pierced the calm of the night. The gurgling blood in his throat ended the calm with an even more sickening sound.

Before the other men could escape, all of them met the same fate. Their bodies turned into ash and flew away into the wind. Kamatari struggled to fight off the other part of him. His red hued lightning subsided back into his body. Before the demonic version of himself became sealed it spoke a couple chilling words to him.

"You'll need me again someday. I saved your life."

With that, Kamatari fainted, gasping for air as he fell down. As his vision faded, he saw someone running to him, he couldn't recognize the face or the voice, but the only thing he knew was that it was a girl.

"Kamatari!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Moyoko's House – Two Years Ago

Kamatari's eyes fluttered, he looked around to see that he was safe, everything was back to normal, but then he realized that he had never seen the room before. There were a couple stuffed animals on the side of the walls, ranging from a pink unicorn to a small black puppy. He immediately sat up in a hurry, but felt sudden pangs of pain running up and down his arm. The nerves felt like they were set ablaze. In the front of the door was his classmate, Moyoko Ayo. Her soft black hair rolled down her shoulders, the white blouse seemed to accentuate her already nice physique. She smiled in front of Kamatari, that golden, pure smile.

"Are you awake Kamatari?" she kindly asked.

Still phased, Kamatari responded, "Moyoko? What am I doing here?"

"Oh, I found you laying on the ground in the park. So I brought you here. You have a giant knife cut on your arm."

Kamatari was cautious, he didn't know whether Moyoko had completely seen everything, if she had, then there would be a lot of explaining to do, but if she didn't, then everything would be fine. His heart thumped once more as he looked for his glove.

"Hey, Moyoko, when did you come?"

Moyoko smiled as she set down a tea set with two cups; one for Kamatari and one for herself.

"I was coming from the grocery store and I saw you fall..."

"Was there anyone around me?"

Moyoko's deep brown eyes stared into Kamatari's. She didn't understand what Kamatari was asking since she personally did not see anyone. Kamatari quickly looked away. He started to blush after staring at Moyoko's face.

"No... I thought you cut yourself."

Everything Kamatari had thought of was crushed. He was sure Moyoko wouldn't understand, but he didn't want to be seen as some idiotic suicidal person, even more so, a hopeless one who doesn't know how to kill himself.

"Someone attacked me, that's all."

"Oh! We should call the police, I found a clue though."

Moyoko's innocence was a rush of relief for Kamatari. The energy spikes in his hand subsided, allowing him to relax. Moyoko pulled out a black glove with two bullet holes in it, but the Tohsaka insignia on the glove hadn't been altered in any way.

"Ah, no that's mine. Thanks Moyoko."

"No problem!"


	8. Chapter 6 Ex Rated M Don't read 18

**_Chapter 6.5: Interlaced Duet_**

* * *

**Important Note: "Because of requests from people, I have made this section sexually explicit.** If you'd rather protect your virgin ears-"

"Hahaha! Virgin ears. No one has virgin ears."

"Shut up you."

"Wait so would that mean if they read it, you'd pop their cherry?"

"Well, I guess? You mean metaphorically right?"

"Ha, no. I meant raping them in the ear."

"What? How the hell do you do that?"

"How do you think your mom suddenly became deaf?"

"..."

---Right... well, going on with this part. This event takes place right after the beginning of Chapter 6---

Rin glared at Shiro. His resistance was the part of him she hated the most. No matter what would happen, he would be reluctant to make a move even though she could tell he wanted it. Shiro's face lit up like Christmas lights. He started to breath quicker as Rin slowly moved her hand down from his chest. It crept ever so slowly down, tingling every part of his body as her fingers daringly ventured lower.

His lower extremities began to bulge out of his long black pants. Rin's crystal blue eyes tantalized Shiro as she smiled.

Rin winked and gently whispered, "Shiro, just stop being so reluctant. Just let me do the work."

Shiro couldn't fight it. Every inch of him wanted to grab Rin and just thrust her underneath him, but it was his heart that held him back. These were not effects from alcohol, no. They were feelings he had for her even way back when. Rin's ivory colored, soft hands dug deep down into Shiro's pants and pulled his penis out. It throbbed constantly as blood pumped through the veins that coursed through.

Rin menacingly smiled once more and said, "Look. Should I tease you some?" She gave it one or two licks at the tip before pulling her head away completely. His pre-ejaculatory fluids came out. A glistening clear glaze covered Shiro's penis. That millisecond of contact brought him into an electrifying ecstasy.

Rin parted her hair behind her ears. Her soft raven hair flowed endlessly down, like a shroud to cover herself. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, moving her hands down swiftly. Shiro gulped has he gained visage of her womanliness. Though this was not the first time he had ever seen her, this would the first in a long, long time. Shiro took off his form-fitting black shirt and revealed a well toned body. His muscles were brutishly exploding out of his figure and his eight pack abs showed the true dedication he put in toning his body. He had a sort of brownish, leathery complexion. Rin stripped herself until she was wearing more than a small skirt. The entire upper body was completely naked.

Her entire body was pale white. Her breasts bounced elastically up and down as she stood up from the bed. Her bright pinkish peach colored nipples were already erect from inspecting Shiro's hard body. Shiro recalled the three moles that dotted her breasts and located them instantly.

Rin playfully pulled down her skirt as if she were in some strip show and then tossed it against a chair. Her soft, angelic like undergarments were soaked wet with her own fluids. The clear fluids sickeningly dripped down her thighs.

She started to breath in little puffs as her heart faced faster and faster. Shiro's own heart beat like the drums in a major Tchaikovsky piece. He entered a hot sweat when she threw her damp undergarments onto the floor. She crawled over to the bed. Her breasts slowly bounced as she crept closer and closer until her face was practically an inch away.

She softly meowed, "Let's make the pain go away Shiro."

She stole a kiss from him. He made the initiative and invaded her mouth with his tongue. Rin willingly complied and accepted it with her own. The two were lip locked as Shiro reached down and stroked Rin's labia. Though it was a light stroke, Rin gasped at the sudden action. She weakly moaned before industriously using her own hands with Shiro's penis. She stroked gently, picking up speed with every thrust. Shiro used his hardened fingers to invade Rin's womanhood and plunged his index finger into her vagina. She nearly bit his tongue as she moaned and shuddered. It had also been a long time since she had any action, though she never lost any of her previous skill at pleasure making.

They parted lips and gazed into each other's eyes. She instinctively closed her eyes as she was continually assaulted by Shiro's finger. She stopped using her hands and flipped her entire body around in a circle. Shiro was now facing Rin's vagina. Before she even made the first move, Shiro grazed her shaved genitalia. Shiro heard a light squeal before he shuddered just as Rin had done before. Her lips moved up and down his penis. She artfully used her tongue to caress his throbbing groin. The action intensified and the two were practically moaning in each other's extremities until Shiro shuddered, "I'm going to come."

Rin nodded and threw her head back. She huffed out, "I'm going to too. Let's come together Shiro."

The action exponentially intensified up until Rin shot out a clear liquid while Shiro ejaculated inside Rin's mouth. Rin licked the sides of her lips and swallowed all of it. Rin's juices flowed out and Shiro lapped them all up. To him, it tasted like ambrosia.

Rin got up and smiled at Shiro. She was still breathing heavily and her face had turned a few shades redder.

She enticingly asked, "Hasn't changed much has it?"

Shiro barely panted out, "No."

She smiled once more and said, "Shiro. It's been a long time. I want you to do me just like a few years ago."

Shiro practically giggled like a twelve year old. He shot out, "That?"

Rin happily nodded. Shiro shooks his arms around like he was just about to work out. He extended out his arms and lowered them like he was prepared to hold a cradle. Rin ran from the other side of the room and her legs slipped in right between the gaps of his arms and body. Rin's arms lovingly wrapped around Shiro's neck. She released slightly until she felt the tip of Shiro's penis touch her vagina. With full trust in Shiro's strength, she let her arms go.

Rin acted as if a jolt of electricity shot through her body. Her eyes widened, her neck tensed up as her head was instinctively thrown back, and then she sucked in a large amount of air. She screamed in pleasure as it went it. She remained completely supported by only Shiro's arms and her own. Her legs locked around Shiro as he thrust harder and harder into her. Shiro joined Rin and moaned wildly as her vagina was completely open and extremely tight. Shiro's veins slowly came out of his neck as he struggled to both constantly thrust into her and hold her up.

He walked around the room like that. With Rin constantly bouncing up and down and her breasts constantly beating Shiro's chest, Shiro managed to run around the room like that. Lamps, flower pots, even a few chairs fell over from their mad sex craze they were in. There was no one in the room, no one in the entire world except them.

Shiro forced Rin against a wall and redoubled his assault. Rin moaned even louder as Shiro's penis just constantly rammed her.

Rin moaned, "Oh... my... God! This... is... exactly... what... I wanted! Do me harder Shiro! Do it harder!" She was barely able to speak in between moans. Shiro complied and rammed his rod in even faster.

Rin screamed, "It's ripping me apart! It feels so good!"

Shiro grunted and moaned as he continued to charge at her. He then picked her up and tossed her on top of the bed. He fondled her breasts and played with her nipples. Her head moved from side to side of the bed in an utter craze. They locked lips again as Shiro prepared for the last push.

Rin orgasmed, "Shiro... I... I'm about to come. Let's go together for one last time."

Shiro nodded and went demoniacally fast. It seemed almost a blur. Rin screamed even louder than before. Her crystal eyes lit up from the pleasure. Shiro grunted. Rin shouted.

Rin howled, "I'm coming!"

Shiro moaned as he pulled out of Rin and shot his white come all over Rin's perfect body. He felt as if he defiled an angel. The two of them collapsed on top of each other from exhaustion.

--- I must admit. I feel kind of awkward for writing this. I hope it's good to some people. I was told an earlier one of mine was pretty good. After this, I'm going to continue writing. I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I've had a lot of things to do and not enough time. I'm sure all of you get it...


	9. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 - Rhapsody of Relationships_**

* * *

Moyoko prodded Kamatari silently. Kamatari turned around and saw her soft, brown eyes. He could face Moyoko for only a couple of seconds before he had to look away. He blushed and his face turned into an intense shade of red. Her face was only a few inches from his own. He looked up and saw her smiling at him – the sunlight was eclipsed by her wondrous presence. 

Moyoko asked, "Kamatari? Hey, are you alright?"

Kamatari looked around blankly, he was a little confused as to why he suddenly remembered his past, but for some reason, his this same scene always followed him around. He shook himself out of his daydream and found that he could see clearly once more. The trees lightly swayed as the soft breeze of the air passed through the dance grass.

Kamatari blew a puff of air at his bangs and said, "Yeah... I was just thinking about something."

Moyoko took off her archery chest guard. "That's kind of dangerous to be lost in thought like that. You never know who might just jump you." she concernedly said.

Kamatari smiled, "Like you?"

Moyoko pouted, "Hey! That's mean."

The two of them laughed. Kamatari wished this kind of peace could last forever. He closed his eyes and felt Mother Nature's soft breeze blowing around him. He could smell some tonkatsu wafting off from a nearby shop. Even though he tried to stave off the pain, his right arm continued to buzz with intermittent shocks.

Moyoko asked, "Kamatari, did you come here to watch?"

He responded, "Archery practice?"

Moyoko nodded. Moyoko glowed as she smiled. The two walked along the path, their feet shuffling in the gravel as they came closer to the rather large stone building in the forest. As they ventured further, Kamatari noticed that there was a definite change in scenery. No longer were there the glowing, green trees, but only dead branches and dead trees.

Suddenly, a hot, burning flash shot through him. He felt short of breath; he became unable to breath in the air around him. He gripped his throat, hoping for some sort of way to expel the nonexistent iron chains wrapped around his neck. His heart beat fast, sweat began to pour out of his body, and his vision blurred once more.

**_What's... what's going on?_**

Kamatari looked up, as his eyes moved closer to the school building, the feeling of being chained intensified. His pupils constricted, focusing on the spot where he felt the most intensified version of the pain. All he could do is whisper out a single chant before his voice failed him.

"WeiBer Anblick." (White Sight)

Kamatari's eyes shined bright white for a moment. His reinforced vision allowed him to see an almost x-rayed version of everything. He could see every level of the school, as if the entire wall of the eastern wall was completely and cleanly ripped off. His eyes darted from left to right. Whoever the person was, they somehow managed to get away without leaving a trace behind. Kamatari knew the limitations of his own magic. If the person who observed Kamatari knew about Kamatari's envisioning abilities or was just lucky, the person would have to stand in the back of a classroom since his ability could not pierce that far. Kamatari felt the chains slowly unraveling themselves, allowing him to breath. He knew that he would have to ask his mother about this new turn of events.

Moyoko asked, "Kamatari?"

Kamatari looked around and saw Moyoko coming back without her quiver of arrows, bow, or chest guard. She looked completely oblivious of the troubles Kamatari just went through.

He strained out a weak "Yes."

"Aren't you going to come inside?"

"I am," he coughed, "I was just looking at something."

Moyoko looked at the direction Kamatari was staring at. All that was there was the roof and maybe the occasional bird.

"What are you looking at?"

Kamatari thought quickly. He answered, "That cloud... it looks like a fish." Moyoko couldn't see the fish since the only cloud there was the shape of a ring.

"Kamatari... you're kind of weird, you know that?"

"Yeah... I guess I am. But why are you going to archery practice if you guys don't meet today?"

Kamatari chuckled and shook his head slowly in laughter. Moyoko glared at Kamatari. Her eyes once more teased Kamatari. She pushed Kamatari away and smirked.

"Fine, in that case, I won't go."

Kamatari shrugged, realizing that he had won the argument.

"Then you wouldn't mind going to the movies with me?"

After hearing that, Moyoko suddenly froze as she nervously looked around. She began to sweat. She began to blush. Her breathing pattern became erratic.

"Um... just you... and me?"

Without thinking, Kamatari has said that, but now that he realized what he had said, he began to feel the same way as Moyoko. As friends, they had never gone beyond the line of "just friends." When they did go to the movies, they usually went with other people. Usually, it was Jacob who went with them, but he was nowhere to be found. Kamatari tried to act as if nothing had happened, he was in truth, both afraid, and embarrassed.

"I... I guess, I mean there's nothing wrong with that right?"

"No, I suppose there isn't."

Completely overtaken by her own emotions, Moyoko completely forgot her things, leaving them at school and blindly following Kamatari. She had followed him outside of the school, towards the movie theater. On their way to the theater, Kamatari's eyes constantly scanned Moyoko, not sure on how to act since they had never done this before.

**_Is this a date? No, if it was a date, then she wouldn't have come so willingly. Of course! Or not... I mean we've always been with someone else... I know, if she pays for her own ticket, then it's not a date. That makes perfect sense! Wait – but then again, doesn't one of us usually pay for everyone so that we switch off every time? Maybe since it's the two of us, we'll each get our own separate tickets. Wait – If it's separate, then that would make this occasion special, thus making it a date. God! This is so confusing! Jacob! Where the hell are you? Right when I need some help, you're probably at home with another ero-game._**

Jacob sneezed as he continued watching a couple explicit image on his computer screen. He pulled out a couple tissues then wiped his nose. He shrugged and continued on.

The movie theater was bright with shining lights, spraying their crude incandescence everywhere in order to attract people like flies. People crowded around the box office. All ranges of people from old couples to a small child with his mother would stand in line. There was absolutely nothing like the magic of the silver screen to bring people together. Kamatari looked up, the flickering of the street lamps made him wary. He quickly pulled out his black glove and shoved it sloppily over his hand. There was an intense surge of pain as he covered his hand. The glove forcefully insulated the sparks which came out of his hand. He tried to calm down, but nothing would calm him down now. Looking at the sky, he saw the moon slowly appear as the sun relinquished its dominance over the skies. He slid his hands into his coat pockets. They came closer to the movie theater and Moyoko rested her head on Kamatari's shoulder. She latching her arm around Kamatari's arm.

[i[b Score! That makes this a date right? Well, she once did this to Jacob, but I'm sure she was just playing around. [/b[/i

He looked nervously to his right, but coolly pretended not to notice her doing so. Moyoko looked at all the advertisements concerning the movies. There were your usual romantic comedies that come a dime a dozen, the horrors, and then that one movie that everyone talks about. Moyoko instantly pointed to a poster that had an army of half-naked, spear welding soldiers.

"Kamatari, let's watch that."

Kamatari felt as if it were a normal day, nothing really had changed from the other times they had gone to the movies, he began to feel more relaxed. She didn't act any different from the other times that they had gone out. Though he was throughly disappointed, he felt like he could try another time. He figured he might as well just enjoy the movie and go on with life like normal. What made it seem more like the other times was that the three of them went in an order every time they went. In this case, it was Moyoko's turn to pick and Kamatari's turn to pay. Nothing had changed.

"300 huh? Jacob told me it was good... I think we should."

**_Yes! Yes! Yes! I so wanted to see this movie._**

Instinctively, Kamatari walked to the booth and ordered two adult tickets to the movie. He paid for them and pulled out the tickets as he handed one to Moyoko. Moyoko looked away after realizing that she truly felt something for Kamatari. On the other side, Kamatari acted as if nothing happened because to him, today was a normal day.

As the movie played, the screen lit up the bleak theater with its luminous light, Kamatari watched with excitement as sword clashed in front of the screen. Moyoko thought about lowering her head onto Kamatari's shoulder, but she wasn't sure how he would react. So, as if she wanted to ease her own feeling into it, she slowly lowered her head. She sort of awkwardly hovered right above the threshold. If anyone else were watching Moyoko, he or she would instantly believe that Moyoko had some sort of physical problem. All the while, the smell of light dabs of perfume flew into Kamatari's nose. Did she put this on for tonight? Normally, she didn't wear perfume because she considered it too much of a bother. He could feel a couple strands of hair tickle his neck. As he turned around Moyoko jumped up. Completely by accident, Kamatari's lips touched Moyoko's. The two stared at each other for a moment. The world completely dissolved around them. Neither one could bear to face the other. The two faced forward and continued watching the movie as if nothing happened. It was then that Moyoko finally rested her head on Kamatari and he wrapped his arm around Moyoko. Today was not a normal day.

--- So this chapter is sort of suppose to let you see into the other characters. I think it's a nice and peaceful contrast to the horrible things that happened before.


	10. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: Serenade for Two_**

* * *

Shiro's eyes fluttered for a moment to take a small haze of light coming in from the large, glass window at the end of the room. He looked down at Rin and smiled. He donned his black formfitting shirt and then proceeded to wrap his white trench coat around him. The room was fairly dim that morning because the run had just risen over the horizon. Its golden talons slowly grabbed the black earth like an eagle spreading its wings. The day remained completely silent all except for the low hum sound from the air conditioner and the occasional bird's morning song.

Shiro bent over and picked up the mess of them night before. He repositioned the lamps, flower pots, and chairs back to their vertical state. He picked up a few glasses with a clear brown residue in it and a quarter filled bottle of whiskey. The scent of a light perfume wafted in the air and the sound of rustling cloth filled his ears. He turned around to face the source of all of this.

Shiro smiled, "Morning Rin."

Rin lazily sat up on the bed, the bed covers concealing her body from view. He rubbed her eyes a couple times before opening them slightly. She looked completely incapacitated by any stretch of the imagination. She coughed a couple times before grabbing the left over alcohol from last night and chugging it down. Her face was completely obscure because of a tangled mass of black hair.

"Whoa, Rin. That's a bit much."

She tossed the bottle onto the nightstand where it banged against the hard wood very loudly. It spun around a few times before coming to a complete halt almost falling off of the nightstand. Rin murmured incoherently before flopping recumbent onto the goose-feather bed. She rolled around it before clinging onto a pillow as she slept. Her soft, pale body huddled up into the fetal position as if she were a small child.

Shiro uttered, "Wait, no, Rin! Wake up!"

Rin opened one of her eyes and spun it around the room to get a good look of where she was at now that she was somewhat awake. She finally spoke, half-mumbling, half-drunk as she swung her legs out of the bed. The bed covers still concealed the majority of her body, but she made no effort to hide herself from Shiro. In fact, she grazed her leg with her finger and provocatively licked her lips.

Rin groggily said, "Shiro, it's only morning..."

Shiro frowned and his face was flushed bright red as he looked away from Rin who finally got out of the bed. Shiro tried not to look, but his eyes constantly wandered to her body, looking, wanting, wishing. He rubbed his eyes and walked away into the bathroom. He tried to avert his attention by freshening up like he always did every morning. He remembered that this was exactly what they had done together last time they met too.

"Rin, we have to get to the airport now or we'll be late."

Rin didn't answer, Shiro slowly looked back and saw that Rin was moving as quietly as she could towards him. He focused back onto washing his face as if he had not noticed Rin.

"Rin? Did you hear me?" he asked.

Rin remained silent, but Shiro could hear the light petter-patter of footsteps getting closer to him. He knew exactly what was going to happen, almost instinctively. Shiro's dull eyes immediately brightened up as he poured shaving cream into the large basin of a sink as he trickled water down from the silver plated faucet into the mixture. Shiro traced a large stick in his hand to mix the shaving cream and water together. In an immediate reaction, the two started to shoot out foam in every direction, filling the luxurious sink with foam that looked like pure white snow. Shiro looked back once more and saw that Rin was coming dangerously close. Her back was hunched over as if she thought she was some sort of assassin on a job. Shiro looked back at the edge of the sink before shoving a number of towels over it in preparation for what he was going to do.

The soft footsteps became louder, now Shiro could see Rin through the reflection of the glass window at the side of him. She was still wearing nothing, but she was on the balls of her feet getting ready to jump Shiro. He saw that she crouched down, looking like a tiger about to pounce at its weak prey. Right at the moment Rin lunged at Shiro she shouted out a greeting to him.

She screamed, "Good morning!"

Shiro evilly grinned at Rin who caught his eye right as she flew into the basin of shaving cream foam. The white mess flew all over the place, splashing everything from the windows to the walls, even the fine Indian-style, colorful rug outside of the room. Rin immediately woke up, from both the pain at her chest for landing on the edge of the sink and from the shock of being enveloped by a foamy mess. Luckily, Shiro placed a wad of towels right where she landed. She jumped out, face completely covered with the foam, and nagged Shiro in her usual tone.

"Shi-ro! That wasn't nice."

Shiro couldn't help but laugh at Rin. He thought, "At least her body is covered now, even though it wasn't voluntary." She gathered up some of the foam in her hands and flung the opaque mass at Shiro. He took a direct hit in the face and was blinded for a few seconds. He wiped the foam from his face and dipped his head into the wash basin. Shiro smirked and took off his undershirt, throwing it onto the only place of the room that hadn't been covered by foam. He jumped over the bathtub and started to use the rest of the contents of his shaving cream. More and more foam began to invade this small room, expanding exponentially. Shiro jumped right over Rin and rammed a double handful of foam into her face. She tripped and landed right between Shiro's legs. Shiro gasped when she made impact. Rin smiled and slid under Shiro. He was on all fours over Rin who tried to steal another kiss. It was just then, while Shiro's manhood was in its prime, that the young girl who served them previously entered the doorway. She showed signs of both arousal and embarrassment. Rin and Shiro stopped laughing as they both froze where they were after seeing the young girl. Their position didn't help them any bit, Shiro was on top of Rin, her legs wrapped around his body as he was hunched over her naked body. His pupils widened and he immediately tried to find a response, but could not find any.

"This... this isn't what it seems like!" he blurted out.

The young girl covered her face with her hands, trying not to look before slowly backing off as Shiro came closer. Maybe Shiro did not notice it, but he was not wearing anything. He continued to approach the young attendant who looked like she was about to cry.

The young attendant cried, "Please Mr. Emiya. I don't want that."

Shiro looked down and realized his own nudity. He quickly grabbed a towel and covered himself.

She murmured, "Mr... Mr. Emiya, I... I was going to tell you that your ride is here."

Shiro didn't seem to care about that as much as the misunderstanding that the young girl had about them. He played the entire event through his head. He had jumped on top of Rin while both were screaming and laughing like little children. Obviously, because of their age, they could not blame it on the curse of naivety. Rin rose, covering her body with a towel now that she realized the position she was in.

"Look, we were just...

"No... Miss Tohsaka, I understand... A little... It's what adults do."

Shiro slapped his forehead and groaned a little, he judged that the girl was only around fourteen, someone who had just became one of the junior ranks of magi. He could say that she wasn't even a class 1 rank maga. She slowly covered her face with the clipboard she carried in her hand. He just defiled a young child's view on life. Shiro prided himself in not being like that perverted Zeltretch, but as for the situation, he found himself no better. Rin disappeared and reappeared with a white shirt over her body. It didn't really help much since she was still wet from the foam, but at least she was clothed.

"Honey, can you just tell the driver to wait a little? We'll be there soon."

The young girl dashed off with the clipboard still over her face as if she tried to preserve her own purity by blocking her own view. Rin slowly walked out, now dressing up so that she could go out properly. She wiped herself with a towel and wore her usual raiment. A white suit and soft linen dress as if nothing had happened. Shiro put on his clothes which seemed to have magically stayed relatively dry and clean despite the massive battle he and Rin just had. Rin's voice had singingly called to him from the hallway of the hotel style rooms. He walked out carrying a briefcase with the instructions he had been given by Tristan. As he walked out he saw Rin looking at a painting on the wall displaying a man in crusader armor sitting down on a tree that looked like a throne. He had a crown over his head as he looked at another man holding a goblet. Rin spoke to herself, fully aware that Shiro had come out of the room.

"Robin Hood entertains Richard I"

Rin had turned around easily on the marble floor, her stilettos clacking against the polished rock. Rin looked at Shiro who stood there awkwardly because of the fact that they had both been found out by the girl.

"Shiro, don't look so embarrassed."

Shiro looked up and saw Rin cling around his neck as if they were lovers, but Shiro knew otherwise.

"Don't worry, you're still waiting for Saber, I know."

Shiro looked at Rin as if a bullet passed through his head, but she remained as happy as usual, now that Shiro was perplexed at her attitude.

"But you know Shiro..."

Rin smiled as she walked ahead of him, her suit's opaque white purity amplified by the large glass windows running down the sides of the wall. For the first time in a long while, Shiro saw Rin smiling radiantly, her seemed to permeate through everything, as if she were reflecting sunlight off of the sun, rather than the sun reflecting sunlight off of her.

"We are adults, that's what adults do."

--- You know, unlike the other one, I can clearly make a drama/action/romance/and more out of this thing. I've definately changed it so that you can see more of the workings behind Emiya since everyone would like to know what happened after Saber disappeared.


End file.
